


mornings

by punkpascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpascal/pseuds/punkpascal
Summary: You wake up to Jack absent from bed, but the surprise he has for you makes you for it.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	mornings

Mornings with your dear husband had always been exciting. You could rarely predict his actions anyway but something about the mornings seemed to make him particularly adventurous. This lazy Sunday morning seemed to be no different. 

The sound of something falling is what brought you back from sleep, your instincts immediately reaching for Whiskey to save you from whatever you just heard. Your hand flew to his side of the bed, only to find the sheets beside you empty and cold, your fear spiking at the lack of him. 

“Jack?” Your voice came out groggy, trying to keep your voice quiet as you rasped out his name. You stepped out of your room cautiously, your eyes looking back and forth for what the commotion was before saying his name again. 

Then, you heard a huff from the living room before a response. “Honey bee? I’m in here.” 

A relieved sigh escaped your lungs as you straightened up and followed his voice. But you could never have prepared for the sight that awaited you around the corner. There he was. Naked as the day he was born, his backside fully on display for you as he added another blanket onto what looked to be a fort.

“What...is going on here?” You sputtered out the words, hardly containing the laughter that was sure to happen. 

Jack whipped around, which just made you laugh more. That sweet smile of his was already on that beautiful face, eye crinkles showing in full force. “Well, darlin, I thought since we had the whole day in together we could watch some of those halloween shows you been talking about? And what better way to do it than in a blanket fort?” 

You still laughed, but you couldn’t help the soft look on your face at the man before you. “That sounds amazing. You gonna be naked the whole time too?” 

That sweet smile turned into smirked as he waltzed up to you. “Oh honey.” He drawled each word out, an attempt at sounding sultry you assume. “That can be arranged.” 

“Won’t hear me complaining.” You wrap your arms around his waist once he gets close to you, bringing him in for a kiss. 

“Couldn’t be bothered to get dressed after last night.” He whispers the words against your mouth. “Now why have you got clothes on?” 

You shrugged, pulling away from his lips to hug him. “Got cold.” 

“Why didn’t ya tell me, honey bee?” 

“You weren’t in bed!” You laughed, pulling away from him and leading him to the blankets. “But you can warm me up now.” 

Jack followed you to the fort, grabbing at the hem of your shirt. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” His hungry voice making you laugh as he undressed you, already getting the day off the a good start.


End file.
